There has been known a keyless entry system capable of performing lock/unlock (lock or unlock) of a door, or opening/closing (opening or closing) of a power slide door by operating an operation portion provided in a portable device carried by the user in the vicinity of a vehicle without the necessity of contact with the vehicle. There has also been known a smart entry system (called electronic key system as well) which controls lock or unlock of each door and a start of an engine, based on a collation result of an ID code obtained through bidirectional communication between a portable device and a vehicle side unit.
For improving convenience of these systems, there has been further developed such an electronic key system which opens a slide door which is an opening/closing target in a reservation mode set by operating an electronic key, based on a collation result of an ID code obtained through bidirectional communication between the electronic key and a vehicle side unit when a user approaches a vehicle and stops by the vehicle (see Patent Literature 1). The reservation mode of the electronic key is canceled after completion of opening of the door.
There has also been developed a vehicle door opening/closing device which automatically unlocks and opens a door under a “door opening/closing instruction” set for a portable device carried by a user when the user approaches a vehicle, and automatically closes and locks the door while canceling the setting of the “door opening/closing instruction” of the portable device in response to stop of communication between the vehicle and the portable device after the user gets off and goes away from the vehicle (see Patent Literature 2).
There has been still further developed a vehicle door control system which unlocks and automatically opens a door under an “automatic door opening instruction” set for a portable device carried by a user when the user approaches a vehicle, and automatically closes and locks the door while deleting stored contents concerning the “automatic door opening instruction” of the portable device in response to stop of communication between the vehicle and the portable device after the user goes away from the vehicle (see Patent Literature 3).
There has been still further developed an in-vehicle device control system which stores results of collation between an in-vehicle device and a portable device at the time of opening and closing of a door, performs collation between the in-vehicle device and the portable device before a door lock operation, and locks the door when it is determined that any of the collation results is correct (see Patent Literature 4). This system deletes the stored collation results and stores new collation results at the time of opening or closing of the door.